Code-Word: Treadstone
The gang are a few miles out of the hotel when Reia decided to talk to the Doctor. Reia: Treadstone. What do you know about it? Doctor: Well, it's difficult to say, honestly. Reia: Are you serious!? Assassins are after us, Kiva got shocked and we are barely made ourselves wanted in the process! Doctor: Whoa, easy... Reia: You're not the only one who lost everything... My past, as well as hers, are scarred. Don't push your secrecy on me. Kiva: Reia... Doctor: ...It's an organization of assassins. Kiva: What? Doctor: Not even the CIA knows about Treadstone. Reia: Must've been very secretive to the public eye. Kiva: I know. If word gives out about this, people would panic. Reia: Yeah, I thought so too. Roy: So..wait. If Hatchet is in the city already, why can't you guys find him? Reia: Like Kiva said, people would panic. He's a dangerous threat to handle alone. Roy: ...Right. Reia: (Wait... I can sense him!) Kiva: What's wrong, Reia? Reia: Uh no... Hide! Kiva: Hey, wait up! - Reia and the others hide on the other side of the street, keeping Kiva quiet until a black-hooded man showed up. His meeting point with Zemo and Praxis themselves. Reia: *quietly* Zemo... He's here too! Kiva: *quietly* Already? Reia: *quietly* Yeah... We need to find out what they are up to. Amy: *quietly* Who's that with them? Doctor: *quietly* That is Baron Praxis. He was once a ruler of Haven City, until he died from an attack from the Metal Heads. Reia: *quietly* Monsters, basically. Kiva: *quietly* Got it. ???: The Saiyan has been quiet over the pass few months. Someone should take advantage of that. Praxis: And your point being? ???: We all knew how it all ends. The hero wins, celebrating in victory. Zemo: So, you wish to see them in pain, as the mouse has.. ???: In time, they shall know what is like to lose. Dredded, run from it.. No matter how far they will run, destiny still arrives. Praxis: Well, let's find them and I'll take them as prisoners of Haven City. ???: Patience. They have become more...dependable. I suggest you take the remaining fragments to the other villains who seek power. Here's the list. - The black-hooded man handed over the list of targets to Praxis, which Zack took a picture of quickly. ???: You are dismissed, Praxis. - Praxis then left, leaving Zemo with the black-hooded man. ???: The mouse is still alive. Seeking control where you cannot is a poor choice. Zemo: What does that mean? ???: You have a loose end. What if I told you that you shall have the hatred you desired? Zemo: The Avengers are the ones I despise the most. ???: That all changed...today. - The black-hooded man shocked Zemo and collapsed. He then placed a small control chip on the back on his neck. ???: Bowser has sent his regards. He shall finish the job himself... - It was then he summoned both the Heartless and the Keyblade of Hearts. ???: ...if the events have come to pass. - The Heartless takes Zemo away to another time zone. The black-hooded man knew that Reia is there with him and speaks out. ???: Tell the Supreme Kai of Time this: History can be re-written, if following the events correctly. How long has it been since you have been exiled from your adopted home? You cannot keep hiding in the shadows forever... I WILL FIND YOU AND END YOU!!! - The black-hooded man then vanished without a trace, as the gang come out of hiding, leaving Reia in shock. Ratchet: This is really bad... Kiva: No kidding... Sasha: Hatchet is...much more evil than I realized. Kiva: What are we going to do? - Ratchet then spotted Reia, who has gotten into a shock and her mind into a stand-still. Ratchet: Uh oh... Sasha: Reia? Can you hear us? X-23: Looks like he has hit Reia's weakness- The lack of courage she once had as a child. Kiva: Reia? Come on, snap out of it! - After Kiva's attempt to snap Reia's trance, nothing came through. Amy: Can't you do anything? Doctor: Well, about that.. See, Reia's past is connected to that guy in the black hood. So, all we need to do is to locate that memory and re-spark the rage within. Zack: A Super Saiyan? She still has it. Doctor: Ah, perfect. Follow me. - The gang took Reia inside the TARDIS and the Doctor placed some wires on Reia's head. Zack: Is it going to hurt? Doctor: No, not at all. I hope the TARDIS can behave herself during this process.. Kiva: Well, do what you can. - With the device on, the gang can see the entire universe through Reia's mind. Ratchet: Whoa... This is so cool... Zack: Is this all in Reia's mind? Doctor: Yes. Now then, let's see... Her origins, training with Gohan, anger management... Ah! There we are. Sasha: Wait.. Where did Reia come from, before her work in Conton City? Doctor: Planet Vegeta, but some tyrant blew the planet years ago. Oh, wait.. There's a memory of her family here. Ratchet: What? Kiva: (Gosh...) Sasha: I thought she is one of the survivors. Doctor: She is, along with her brother, who came along with her, and her mother, who went missing. Sasha: Missing? You mean she disappeared? Kiva: (I guess she wanted to make sure her children would survive. But how did she got out?) Doctor: Anyway.. Let's have a look at that memory. - The Doctor looked at the memory where Hatchet has been corrupted and almost murdered Shon and Bluu right in front of her, the same impact that Kiva felt a few days ago. X-23: Oh my... Kiva: Gosh... That's...Reia's past partners! Ratchet: Okay.. But who are they? Kiva: Shon and Bluu. They are dead, right? Doctor: Technically, no. But they are heavily damaged during the fight. - Suddenly, the TARDIS' sirens are going off and Reia finally snaps out of her trance, transforming into a Super Saiyan at full power, and roared in rage. Ratchet: Whoa! X-23: So this is her full power as a Super Saiyan... Reia: I held my end of the bargain and so does he... He must be stopped. Ratchet: Are you sure you are back with us? Reia: Yes, captain. Kiva: Well, that's good. Reia: We need to be smart about this. I know a place, far away from the city. We can use it to battle him. Kiva: Okay. We better follow your lead, Reia. Reia: Alright then. - The gang followed Reia to a house, where Jason is going as well. Category:Scenes